


Sleeping Beauties and Snow White Roses

by RvnDKWood



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnDKWood/pseuds/RvnDKWood
Summary: The kingdoms of Spargus and Haven were one prosperous and happy. An arranged marriage between their two first born princes would combine their kingdoms and create an unbreakable bond.However, an evil Sorceress, a monstrous demon lord, and a corrupt noble are about to change what fate has in store.Now, with the kingdoms devastated, and the Princes missing, it seems that all hope is lost.But can True love survive the upheaval and save the realms? Or is evil destined to triumph over all?This is a Jak and Daxter Fantasy AU that contains BL (Jak/Torn) slow burn and more tags could be added at a later date.
Relationships: Jak/Torn (Jak and Daxter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sleeping Beauties and Snow White Roses

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were on the verge of extinction, the kingdom of Haven and the kingdom of Spargus. Haven’s territory was once filled with rich farmlands, but due to a terrible curse enacted by an evil Sorceress, the land was made barren. Haven has survived only through selling the precious minerals and materials crafted from the stony mountains that nearly encircled the land. Spargus, however, was a desert dwelling nation that resided close to the Great sea. Although they only had a few small areas of fertile land to raise livestock and mainly survived on the wealth of the ocean, they lacked in every other area of need.

Needless to say, both kingdoms were doomed to perish.

It was then that the magnificent King of the Fairy folk, the benevolent Samos, decided to intervene with a solution. Both kingdoms had resources that the other needed. The people of Haven needed food, and the people of Spargus needed minerals and materials found only in the Stony mountains.

So, King Samos brought together King Lancer Reista of Haven and King Damas Mar of Spargus, using the fairy kingdom of Sandover as a neutral meeting point, and they both signed a treaty of peace.

Both kingdoms agreed to trade and protect each other should the need ever arise.

And, in order to seal the treaty, they agreed to unite their kingdoms through an ancient tradition, one that was meaningful to both kingdoms…an arranged marriage between their firstborn children.

Within the following year, both kingdoms prospered from the arrangement. People from both kingdoms were beyond content and wanted for nothing. And soon, Queen Miria of Haven became pregnant.

Queen Miria was a lovely woman. She had fair skin, dark hair, and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. She was kind of heart and strong-willed, always fighting for fairness and peace. However, she was also a very weak-bodied person, which caused some concern over her new state of being.

But that did not dull the Queen’s mood. She loved her child even before it was born.

One morning, in the winter, as she walked through the palace garden with King Samos, the fairy king told her that he wanted to give her child a blessing. The Queen thought for a moment before giving her answer…

“My dear friend…I am not oblivious to my condition. Even if I live long enough to see my baby grow, I shall not hope for life longer than that. With that in mind, I ask only one thing for my child. I want them to have a heart kinder than mine, a will stronger than mine, and a desire for peace that will sway even the most stone-hearted.”

King Samos was moved by the Queens request and granted her wish…with another addition to it…

“My dear, your child will be all of the things you asked for, and more. They will be even lovelier than you purely from the goodness of their soul shining outward. They will be able to command a room of leaders with their voice alone. And I will give them a special power…one that when used will charm whomever it is directed at; and, as an added bonus, I promise that the Spargus prince will become their one true love, and together, they will do impossible things with the strength of their love, no matter what fate has in store.”

And with that, the child was blessed.

The Queen did survive the birth of the young prince, a little boy with hair as dark and rick as the trunk of a great oak, skin as pale as freshly fallen snow, and eyes as blue and clear as a fresh forest spring.

He was given the name Prince Torien, with “Torn” as a nickname…though everyone would forever refer to him as The Snow White prince

Queen Miria did in fact live to see her baby grow into a wonderful child. Torn was a happy child who, as Samos had ordained, was kind-hearted, strong-willed, and strikingly beautiful to look at. The kingdom as a whole fell in love with their “Snow white prince”, and though he was unaware of it, Torn’s charming ability allowed him to protect other children from bullies or cool the angry hearts of arguing villagers.

The kingdom of Haven was at its happiest with the 10 year old prince in its midst.

And it was around this time when the Queen of Spargus, Jacklyn, gave birth to their first royal child as well. The child was a lovely boy with golden hair, highlighted with dark green roots, mimicking his mother’s lovely locks. He had big blue eyes that often reminded his father of the ocean during a storm.

They named the young Prince, Jak.

He was a miracle child. The king and queen had been trying for nearly a decade to produce an heir, but it was later found that the both of them were barren. Heartbroken, Queen Jacklyn sought guidance from King Samos, begging him to use his magic to allow her to conceive.

Samos agreed to help, but he warned the queen that in order to fulfill her wish, her child would be unavoidably endowed with magical powers that even he would not be able to predict. The queen, desperate for a baby, acknowledged the risk, and Samos cast a spell on her, allowing her and King Damas to conceive.

When he was born, it seemed that the only magical ability Prince Jak possessed was the ability to make anyone who saw him fall instantly in love. The kingdom rejoiced, and King Damas invited rulers from as far as Aeropa to celebrate his son’s first birthday the following year.

This of course, also included King Lancer, Queen Miria, and Prince Torien…who would one day become young Prince Jak’s royal consort.

The kingdom of Spargus was positively aglow. The streets were lined with banners and the fairy folk filled the air with multicolored lights, celebrating the young prince’s first birthday and Royal dedication.

This is where it all began…or rather…how it all came to an end.

* * *

Torn couldn’t help but stare in awe at his surroundings despite how upset he was. Spargus was so different from Haven in every way! The plants were different, the animals were different, even the people seemed totally different from what he was used to seeing.

His mood was brought down rather quickly when he remembered that this would become his home once his “future husband” became of age.

“Dad?”

His father glanced down at him, the wrinkles around his eyes softening as he smiled at him, “Yes Torn?”

Prince Torien looked around nervously for a moment, “Why can’t I choose my own Spouse? Do I really have to marry a baby I don’t even know?” He wrinkled his nose a bit.

Queen Miria let out a laugh that sounded more like the chime of a bell before leaning down and planting a kiss on his face, “Oh my dear snowflake, you won’t be married until you’re much older. You’ll be visiting each other as you grow, and getting to know one another first. Once the young prince turns 18, you will be married. So there’s plenty of time for you both to get to know each other.”

“But…”He looked down at his feet, “What if I don’t love him? Are you really going to make me marry someone I don’t love?”

The king and queen shared a look before King Lancer kneeled down and turned Torn to face him, “Listen to me, my child, this whole arranged marriage business is a well-honored tradition. It is a way to combine our kingdoms in a manner that all the other kingdoms can agree with. As the first born Prince of Haven, you have a duty to your people. You can do so much good in your position, and the marriage will allow you to do it. When you grow older you will understand. Besides, how do you know you _won’t_ fall in love with him?” The king smiled and caressed one of Torn’s rosy cheeks.

Torn let out a held in breath and nodded, “I…understand, dad.” Though, he did not truly understand why he had to marry the Spargus prince in the first place, he accepted his father’s reasoning and instead decided to focus on his new environment.

They were escorted through the streets towards the palace, all the while the people of Spargus gathered around along the sides to sneak a peek at their future Prince consort. Torn felt anxious with all of the eyes on him, but he held his head high and gave everyone he could a regal smile or a gentle wave.

Soon, the people of Spargus became infatuated with their young Prince’s betrothed.

“My, is that the Snow white prince? He’s truly as lovely as I’ve heard!”

“There certainly is a lovely aura around him! I’ve heard that he was blessed by the fairy king himself!”

“Oh, I can’t wait until the marriage!! I hope I live long enough to see it!”

“I just hope I live long enough to see how much more stunning he can grow. Just imagine how much brighter our streets will be with that beauty strolling along them…”

Torn was oblivious to the chatter of the common folk, as he neared the large palace…his future home.

He followed his parents to the steps of the large palace, silently lamenting the fact that he could not explore the kingdom a bit more. King Damas met them at the palace entrance and ran to embrace King Lancer.

“Damas! Miria and I want to formally offer our congratulations on finally obtaining an heir, my friend!” King Lancer beamed, matching the intensity of King Damas’s smile.

King Damas laughed excitedly, “Thank you, Lance, just wait until you see him! I have a feeling he’ll make a magnificent king!” He then spoke a bit softer, “, as well as a fine future husband for your Torn.” Damas then looked down at Torn and gave another jovial laugh as he ruffled Torn’s shoulder-length hair, mussing up the perfectly styled waves that took nearly an hour to obtain, “And speaking of, it’s good to see you again Prince Torien!”

Torn bit back a look of annoyance as he smoothed out his hair, then he gave a respectful bow, “Hello again, King Damas. It is good to see you as well.” He straightened himself and glanced quickly up at his father to ensure he performed the greeting properly. His father gave him a nod, and he relaxed.

“Well well, lovely AND polite!” Damas gave another laugh before turning his gaze to Queen Miria, “Miria, your son seems to become more beautiful with each passing day. He certainly takes after you.” But before Miria could answer a voice boomed behind them…

“Good thing too…you certainly don’t see Lancer charming the unwashed masses with his face.”

Torn went still when he heard that terrifyingly familiar voice behind him. He quickly moved to his mother’s side and tried to hide behind her skirts. King Lancer’s brow furrowed as he plastered on a fake smile and turned to greet his younger half-brother, “Duke Praxis…how nice of you to attend this momentous occasion.”

Duke Praxis was actually the half-brother of King Lancer. Their father, the late King Reista, was a bit of a scoundrel. Praxis’s mother was the late Queen, but Lancer’s mother was an unknown kitchen maid accidently impregnated before the late King married. When the throne was passed down to Lancer, Praxis held a very bitter resentment towards him. Currently, Praxis was in control of Haven’s military, but due to the ongoing peace, he has been busying himself with stopping petty crimes and solving simple disputes.

Some citizens of Haven suspected him of being involved with the leader of the vicious Metal head demons or the Sorceress who cursed their lands, but it was all hearsay. All that Torn knew was that his uncle **hated** him. He peeked out from behind his mother’s dress to see if his little cousin Ashelin was here as well, but she was absent.

“Hmph…momentous indeed.” Praxis looked down, locking eyes with Torn for a moment before turning away with a sneer, “I see you brought the whelp to view his future master.”

Torn looked away quickly, unable to keep eye contact with his uncle for very long. It seemed to be the same for Praxis as well. His Uncle always avoided eye contact with him whenever possible. In addition, the man was far too terrifying and seemed to be immune to his charming ability. King Lancer kept his face calm and pleasant, though Torn could see his father’s slender fingers closing into a fist.

“Well, yes, while that is one of our reasons for attending, Miria and I mostly wanted to give Damas and Jacklyn our congratulations.” Lancer immediately decided to shift the topic, “And speaking of children, where is the darling Lady Ashelin? She turned four last month yes? I haven’t seen my adorable niece in such a long time. Did you not bring her?”

Praxis narrowed his eyes before turning away, “No, I did not.” As he pushed past the Kings, Torn could hear his Uncle mutter, “She does not need to witness this.”

King Lancer let out a sigh and gave King Damas an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he would come.”

“I’m more sorry for you,” Damas laughed softly, “I only have to deal with him for a day.” Damas shook his head and motioned for them to enter the castle, “No matter, please, enjoy yourselves!”

Torn followed his parents inside, feeling ashamed for clinging to his mother like a toddler. He was already 10, soon to be 11, and he was a Prince! Princes did not cling to their mother’s skirts! So, he lifted his head, straightened his back, and walked into the Castle foyer, going up the grand staircase and through another set of doors which two guards opened for him and his parents.

The grand ballroom was as large as the one in his palace, but it was vastly different. A large balcony encircled the golden floor, housing hallways that branched off to many different parts of the castle. Large pools with waterfalls sat under the east and west sides of the balcony, and in the pools many different colored fish swam about. Colorful banners and sheer drapes hung from the ceiling and clung to the walls. On the golden dance floor, couples dressed in glittering outfits spun across the shimmering floor in synch.

And directly across from the entrance was another grand stair case, leading to the throne room. Torn squinted his eyes and could see that many golden chairs were lined up in the throne room, as if it were a wedding, and right in front of the two golden thrones meant for the King and Queen…was what looked like a lavish cradle.

“Torn…”

Torn turned his gaze up at his mother, who smiled down at him before saying, “Why don’t you go take a look around? The palace guards know who you are and will keep an eye on you, so you’ll be safe.” Torn’s eyes widened and sparkled with excitement, “Can I really?”

His father laughed, “Of course! This will be your home in the future, after all. It’s best that you get acquainted with it.”

Torn’s face fell slightly, “Oh…yes, that’s true…” The reminder of his predetermined fate made Torn feel like his stomach had rocks in it. That’s right…this place would be his future home. It was only logical that he familiarize himself with it.

So much for having fun exploring…

After his mother gave him a kiss on the head, his father reminded him to return to the throne room in two hours for the dedication ceremony of the young Spargus Prince. They linked arms and moved down to the ballroom floor, leaving Torn to his own whims.

At first, the young prince did not know what to do with himself.

He moved to wander along the left balcony, watching his parents join the spinning masses, synchronizing perfectly with them. He wondered if he would be required to dance with his husband like that in the future. He hoped not…according to his ballroom dance instructor, he had three left feet and all of them were put on backwards.

Good thing his fencing instructor thought differently.

Turning from the balcony, he instead turned down one of the many hallways, passing dozens upon dozens of rooms…all locked. He ignored the concerned glances from guards as he passed them. None approached him, so he figured he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Soon, he came upon another room that had two guards standing outside. This room looked…different. He approached the door, seeing the guards tense up immediately, and asked, “What’s this room used for?”

“This is the nursery, your highness.” One guard addressed him curtly, seeming almost apprehensive of this situation and unsure what to do.

Nursery?

Nurseries were for babies…so, does that mean that the young Prince…his future husband…was in there?

“C-can I go inside?” He moved to touch the door, but the other guard blocked the door with his spear.

“Forgive me, Prince Torien, but no one is allowed to disturb the Queen or the young Prince!”

Torn narrowed his eyes and stared directly at the second guard, “But I’m the future Prince Consort. You can make an exception-”

The guard went still and forced himself to look away from Torn’s piercing gaze as he stuttered, “I-I’m sorry, your highness…but the Queen specifically said that-”

“What is all that noise?”

A voice from behind the door froze both Torn and the guards.

The first guard regained control long enough to reply, “Prince Torien of Haven is here, my Queen. We were about to tell him that you did not wish to be disturbed but-”

“Oh!? Little Snowie is here? Send him in at once!”

The guard remained still for a moment before replying with a quiet, “Yes my Queen,” and saying to him, “Go ahead, but be warned, the young Prince is probably sleeping.”

Torn nodded at the guard before entering the room, the guards closed the door behind him. The room was beyond description. Every type of cloth seemed to be made of shimmering silks and satins that shined with every color of the rainbow. The walls were shining multicolored panels and lovely paintings and murals of the royal family and various animals covered every unoccupied space. A large manner of toys for a wide range of ages were placed around the room, and there…in the center…sat Queen Jacklyn slowly rocking in an ornate chair…holding a small toddler in her lap, barely a year old and dressed in fine silk garments.

The child must be the young Prince…

Queen Jacklyn smiled warmly at Torn, her golden and green locks were held out of her bright, tanned face by a simple braid, and her blue eyes sparkled with joy, “Hello Snowie…it’s been so long since our last visit…my, you certainly look more and more like your mother as you grow.” She laughed gleefully while she stopped rocking.

“Thank you, Queen Jacklyn.” Torn bowed before her before straightening. He couldn’t help but glance at the baby boy she lightly bounced on her knee. The Queen seemed to notice and giggled, “This is Prince Jak, would you like to say hi?”

Torn gulped and gave a slight nod as the Queen motioned for him to come closer. He slowly inched forward and when he was mere inches away, the young prince suddenly turned his head and stared directly at him.

Prince Jak also looked like his mother, with the same hair colors, eyes, and tanned skin tone. The one year old toddler stared into Torn’s eyes, unafraid, and gave him a big smile as he reached out a tiny hand towards him.

Torn, unsure of what else to do, timidly held out a finger to Jak’s grasping hand, flinching when the baby firmly grasped it and shook it, as if he were trying to greet him.

When Prince Jak let out a cheerful giggle, Torn felt his face grow hot and a burst of warmth flow throughout his chest. His heart started pounding and the world grew silent. He couldn’t explain it…but within mere seconds of meeting the young Prince, Torn was already feeling a whole lot more excited about getting to know Jak when he was a bit older.

“Aww, he already likes you! Isn’t that wonderful Snowie?” Queen Jacklyn laughed softly as Torn blushed deeper and gingerly extracted his finger from Jak’s grip…unintentionally making the toddler pout sadly and reach for him again.

“Y-yes…I…I look forward to getting to know him…”Torn glanced back down at the pouting infant, feeling guilty for wiping the smile off the baby’s face. With a sigh, he gave in and held his finger out to Jak again, who happily grasped it again and gave Torn a squeal of glee, “Preferably when he can speak.”

Queen Jacklyn laughed and gently caressed Torn’s cheek, “I promise, he’ll be charming you off your feet as soon as he is able!”

A guard entered the room and saluted the Queen, “Pardon the intrusion, your grace, but the dedication ceremony will begin shortly. You must get the young Prince ready.”

Torn took that as his cue to leave. He stood up and once again freed his finger from Jak’s grip, making the infant whine in distress. His heart twanged painfully at the cry, but this time he couldn’t indulge the child any further.

He gave the Queen a bow, “Thank you for letting me see him, your Grace.”

“Of course, dearie.” The queen held Jak up slightly, “Say bye bye, my darling!” Jak pouted again and reached for Torn, giving a frustrated whine when he couldn’t reach. Torn felt bad that he had to leave, so he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the baby’s forehead.

That seemed to do the trick as Jak suddenly smiled and let out a joyful cry.

Torn felt that odd warm tingling in his chest, but decided to ignore it and exit the room quickly.

* * *

About 30 minutes after he left the nursery, Torn found himself being lead into the throne room by his parents. They were brought towards the front of the room and seated in the first row, being guests of honor.

Torn nervously fidgeted in his seat as he glanced around at the other guests.

The room was filled with nobility from all around the land. Kings, Queens, Emperors, Generals, Chieftains, and of course all manner of fairy folk gathered together to celebrate the birth of the young Prince. Around and beyond the room, the citizens of spargus packed themselves inside, eager to witness the momentous occasion.

Torn spotted his Uncle, standing stoically in the corner, and quickly looked away as he felt a wave of apprehension wash over him. For some reason, his Uncle seemed even more stand-offish than usual, and discomfort settled like a stone in his stomach.

He was brought out of his anxious state when trumpets started to blare throughout the room, announcing the presence of the Great Fairy King himself, Samos the Sagely.

Every person in the room, from king to stable boy rose and bowed their heads to the wise old King. Torn bowed his head as well, but when the Fairy King floated by him, he couldn’t resist raising his head to glance at the odd-looking man.

He froze when the King stopped in front of him and glanced over at him. Their eyes met easily since the fairy king was only a few inches taller than him. The Fairy King gave him a warm smile and a slight nod before continuing his stride towards the golden thrones and gilded cradle.

The King and Queen rose from their thrones and bowed at the waist as Samos neared the cradle. Samos made a motion with his hand and the royal couple took it as their cue to sit back and relax. Samos stood behind the cradle and gazed down at the young Prince Jak. He smiled softly before returning his gaze to the crowd and speaking in a clear voice,

“Welcome one and all. King Damas and Queen Jacklyn wish to thank each and every one of you for attending the dedication of their firstborn son!” The Fairy King turned to nod at the King and Queen of Spargus briefly before continuing, “Before my advisors and I cast our blessings on the young Prince, the Prince of Haven and future consort of Prince Jak Mar, Prince Torien Reista, has a gift he would like to bestow upon his future husband.”

Torn felt his mother nudge him and gulped anxiously. He stood up and strode up to the cradle, looking confident and sure of himself…the exact opposite of what he actually felt.

When he reached the cradle, Torn stared down at the smiling child who immediately let out a squeal of glee upon seeing Torn. Prince Jak reached out his tiny, chubby hands towards Torn, as if saying “pick me up”.

One again, Torn felt that fluttery feeling in his chest and gave the young Prince a smile in return, “Hi there…I guess this won’t really mean much until you’re older…but I really hope you like it.” Torn grasped the necklace he wore hidden under his clothes and removed it.

He held the golden chain and circular medallion above the prince, glad when Jak seemed mesmerized by it, “This was Dad’s…he gave it to mom when they started courting. It’s…kind of a new tradition, but I think it’s pretty neat.” With that, he reached down and placed the necklace around the Prince’s neck.

Unlike other babies, the prince seemed to know exactly what the significance of the necklace was and started fiddling with the medallion, engraved with the seal of Haven royalty. Jak looked back up at Torn and gave another squeal of glee and he reached out towards him again. Torn was tempted to give the child his hand, but realized that if he did, the child would probably never let him go again.

As he was about to return to his seat, Samos stopped him with a quiet voice, “One moment, Torien. My blessing is for the both of you.” Torn paused and returned to his previous position. Samos then takes his staff and gently swirls it above both him and Jak in a circular motion. Green sparkles emit from the end of the staff and form a ring above them as Samos makes his blessing.

“Sweet and regal Princes, though the both of you have been blessed individually, the greatest power of all must be used in unity. My blessing is one of love…that the love between the two of you will be powerful enough to overcome any curse.” Samos brought his staff down and the green sparkles drifted down upon Torn and Jak. Samos then spoke in a softer tone, meant for Torn’s ears alone, “ Remember, my boy, you are the Prince’s consort…but this does not mean he rules over you. You are the light that brightens his path, the inspiration that motivates his movements, and the warmth that comforts his soul. Never forget that.”

With that, Samos motioned for Torn to return to his seat, and it took all of Torn’s effort to break out of the trance he was just put under and walk back. Samos’s words echoed in his head and heart, though he could not understand what they meant.

Oh well, he would understand when he’s older.

“Now,” Samos’s voice bellowed out into the crowd, “It is time for my advisors to give their blessings!” Samos moved back as two fairies eagerly flew over. The first to reach the cradle was Daxter, a fairy morph who had the ability to change his form into various mammals. The orange haired boy smiled down at the Prince and clapped his hands together, rubbing them briskly until orange sparks started igniting around them, “Alright! Pay attention everyone! ‘Cuz the great Orange Lightning’s blessing is so amazing, it’ll knock ya off yer feet!”

“Just get on with it!!” Samos’s voice carried irritation and made Dater flinch slightly before he gave an exaggerated sigh, “Alright alright, don’t get yer log in a twist.” Daxter cleared his throat and waved a hand above the cradle, orange sparkles rained down from it and danced above Jak’s form as he gleefully reached for them.

“Alright small, dark, and handsome! My gift to ya is the gift of joy. You will bring happiness to all who are near ya, and yer laugh will be even more contagious than my charisma!” With that, Daxter gave a final blast of sparks that harmlessly landed around the Prince.

After giving a bow, Daxter moved back and Samos’s daughter, Keira, shuffled forward. She gave a sweet smile down at Jak…

…but before she could even lift her hand, a bolt of lightning struck through the ceiling of the throne room. A cone of flames followed the strike and swirled around the point of contact on the marble floor.

Torn felt his mother grab hold of him as people backed away from the blaze. There were screams of terror from around the room and the royal guard moved forward, spears pointing towards the flames, separating it from the royal family.

The flames parted and died into a black smoke…and from the smoke emerged two horrid figures.

The evil Sorceress Maia, who cursed Haven’s lands…and the monstrous Demon Lord Kor, commander of the Metal heads.

Maia glanced around the room before she let out a mocking laugh, “My my…what a grand gathering we have here…” She took a step forward, her long black robes billowed around her and the soft clank of her black metal armor echoed through the silent room. The guards moved forward to intervene, but Maia swooped her hand to the side, like she was batting an insect, and instantly turned all of them to stone.

She glanced at King Lancer, “Royalty…” her gaze turned to Praxis as he drifted along the back of the room, “Nobility…” She scanned her eyes across the many faces of terrified guests, “Gentry….and,” She locked eyes with Samos and gave a cruel laugh, “Oh how cute…even the rabble were invited.”

Daxter growled low in is throat and almost looked like he was about to mouth off, but was halted by Samos laying a hand on his shoulder. Keira frowned at Maia, but despite her trembling she did not move from her spot near the Prince.

“I must admit…” Maya tapped her long staff on the floor before absently sliding her clawed fingers over the crystal ball perched on the end, “I was quite…distressed…at not receiving an invitation.” Her glowing yellow eyes trained on King Damas as she sneered, “Not very polite of you to forget me.”

Damas sat up straighter and tilted his chin, trying to show strength through his fear, “We weren’t sure you would want to spend your…valuable time on such…frivolous activities.”

Maia let out another bellowing laugh that cause Torn’s skin to tingle, “Well! How thoughtful of you…” She slowly took a step forward, “However, since I am here…I think it’s only fair that I show the politeness you refused to show me…and bestow a gift on the little Prince.”

“NO!” Queen Jacklyn darted from her throne to grab her child but was stopped by Maia’s hand. The Queen’s legs started turned to stone and did not stop until she was also a stone statue. King Damas let ran to his once-Queen, and let out a cry of anguish before turning to Maia with fury in his eyes, “YOU-YOU EVIL WITCH!! TURN HER BACK **NOW**!!”

“Now, now your grace, do compose yourself…I’ve only just begun.” Maya smirked cruelly as she approached the cradle. Keira moved to grab the Prince, but she was pushed away by a bust of black smoke and pinned to the floor beside the crib.

Samos stepped forward, “Maia! Stop this at once!”

“Or what, old man?” Maia’s upper lip curled in barely contained rage, “You’ll kill me too? Like you killed my brother?!” She pointed a clawed finger at the old green king and hissed, “You…would rather play mediator to these…MORTALS…than punish them for willingly destroying my dear brother!”

“Gol was insane, Maia!” Samos held out a hand as he pleaded with her, “He was sick…he wanted to destroy all humanity! Of course I couldn’t stand for that! I tried to help him but-”

“But…” she scoffed, “you decided it was better to let the deceased King Reista and that insufferable King Mar destroy him! Well now…” She turned back towards the young Prince, “You will reap what you have sown.”

Maia spread out her arms and black smoke bean to encircle her and Prince Jak as her furious voice bellowed, “ **Listen well…ALL of you! The Prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, he will radiate joy, and be loved by all who meet him. But…before the sun sets on his eighteenth birthday, he will pierce his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die! And I will use his lifeless shell to resurrect my poor departed brother.”**

The smoke covered the young Prince and seeped into his skin. Maia gave another bark of laughter before turning her attention on Prince Torien. She smirked at him and raised her arms again, “ **As for the Haven Prince…I will make it so that your magic will NEVER reach your one true love!”**

With that, Maia motioned to Kor, who had silently observed the spectacle up to this point, “I’m finished here…unleash your army upon all who reside here…kill as many as you wish, save for the infant…” She gave one last look at Torien before adding, “…and the Prince.” The flames rose up around Maia and as she disappeared, her hysterical cackling echoed on,

The next few moments were filled with chaos and confusion.

Kor let out a roar and Metal Head Demons burst in through the ceiling and descended upon the fleeing people.

Torn was hoisted into his mother’s arms as his parents ran for the exit along with the other panicking people. He witnessed Samos put up a shield around a small mass of people trapped in the throne room, including his advisors, the king, and Jak, but was too late to save the ones who fled.

He couldn’t see his Uncle in the chaos, but that was no longer a concern when a Metal Head grabbed his mother by her ankle. She let out a scream, but used her last strength to throw Torn away from her.

She was dead before Torn landed and he barely had time to react when he father grabbed him and began pulling him to the exit.

He caught glimpses of the horror…tapestries and curtains shredded, the blue water of the fountains now red with blood, innocent people…noble and common…cut down as they ran with no remorse. The Spargus guard valiantly fought against the hoard, successfully allowing a clear path to the palace doors.

He looked ahead…the palace doors were wide open and Torn could see light shining through.

They were almost outside when a Metal Head blocked his vision and grabbed him by the arm, trying to yank him out of his father’s grasp. King Lancer held onto Torn’s wrist with one hand and grabbed the sword on his belt, normally used for decoration but still very functional, and unsheathed it, decapitating the demon in one swipe. He pulled Torn close to his side as more demons surrounded them. King Lancer cut down another…then another, slowly clearing the way as they neared the staircase leading down to the city.

Torn felt the hope in his heart temporarily overshadow the grief as he felt they would actually make it…

…but fate had other plans…

When King Lancer looked down to check on his son, he did not see the Metal Head rush him from behind, ,nor could he stop it when it thrust its knife-like hand through his stomach.

The creature screeched a wretched sound as it grabbed hold of the King and yanked him back…kicking Torn away harshly.

Torn lost his footing…and he tumbled down the steps of the palace, slamming his head against the last stone step…

* * *

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was light.

The first thing he felt was a sharp, throbbing pain on his cheek and forehead.

He looked around, realizing that he was lying in a bed. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn’t move.

“So…you’re awake now?”

He turned to the voice and saw an older man with a grey-streaked beard, heavy armor, and a missing eye. The man was large, intimidating, and glared down at him as if he were both angry and…afraid.

He gulped and nodded, “Y-yes sir…”

The man did not react. They stared at each other for a while until the man looked away and grimaced, “What’s your name?”

Name?

He thought hard…trying to recall something…anything…

“I…don’t know…”

The man grunted. He took a step back and started pacing, “Do you know what kingdom this is?”

He tried again…nothing, “No…”

“Do you know who I am?” The man walked to him again, looking a bit more agitated.

“No…sorry…are…are you my father?”

The man sneered down at him before turning away. He was silent again before stating, “No, I am _**not**_ your father. You don’t have a father. You are nobody…a worthless street orphan I found lying in an alley. You have no family, you have no possessions…you don’t even have a name.” The man turned to him again before continuing, “I am King Praxis…ruler of the Kingdom of Haven. Your life is mine to do what I will…understand?”

He nodded…it made sense.

Who was he to question the king?

So he nodded again, “Yes, my king! H-how shall I serve you?”

King Praxis straightened up and declared, “From now on, you will be known as Torn. You will serve as a palace servant until you are old enough to be a guard.” He turned and walked to the door, opening it and saying before he left, “Do not disappoint me.”

* * *

The young Prince slept soundly in the arms of the King of Spargus…unaware that his wonderful life has just been uprooted. Damas sat in the rocking chair of the destroyed nursery…the only thing left untouched by the hoard of demons.

Thanks to Samos, the Metal Heads were beaten back before all of Spargus was destroyed. The causalities were great and the people mourned for the deaths of their loved ones, and for the deaths of the former King and Queen of Haven…

…as well as their Snow White Prince.

What’s more, Queen Jacklyn was now a statue in the throne room, and the young Prince had lost a mother to care for him.

Damas sat in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth as he choked back sobs of despair.

What was meant to be a glorious evening was now a great travesty. All because of the evil sorceress Maia and the wicked Demon Lord Kor. In Maia’s quest for revenge, she unleashed a great evil upon the world…and Damas’ poor son was caught in the middle.

“Fear not, my friend…it is not over.”

Damas turned to see Fairy King Samos and his advisors come up beside him. The fairy king placed a hand on the weary Spargus King’s shoulder and said, “Maia’s curses are difficult to break…but our blessings are impossible to overcome. With Prince Torien dead, I’m afraid Jak will no longer be able to draw power from their bond…but…perhaps there is another way.” He motioned to Keira and moved to allow the timid girl to approach the king.

“Your majesty?” She kneeled before Damas and stared up at him, “I never bestowed my gift on the Prince…do you mind if I do it now? I-I think I can help.”

Damas stared down at the young Fairy and nodded tiredly.

Keira clasps her hands together in a prayer and green light began to glow around her form as well as Jak’s and she whispered, “ **Sweet Prince…if this wicked curse must come to pass, then I shall add a glimmer of hope to the ending. At the age of eighteen, your finger you will pierce and the sleep of death will overcome you…but sometime after this occurs, a new true love will come for you, and from True Love’s kiss, your spell will break and Maia will have no power over you.”**

Wen Keira finished, she opened her hands and released a small green butterfly made of light that flew up and circled the prince before landing on his hand and absorbing into him.

Damas smiled sadly down at Keira, “Thank you, fairy Princess, it was a good idea…” he looked solemn again as he sighed, “, but I fear it’s not enough.”

Samos cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of Damas, “If you’re open to it, I have another idea.”

“I just lost my wife, my dearest friends, my future son-in-law, and my peace of mind all in one day…and in 18 short years I will also lose my son…” Damas tilted his head to lock teary violet eyes with Damas, “There is very little right now that I will not be open to.”

Samos nodded and placed a comforting hand on the King’s shoulder, “This curse may have a loophole we can exploit. Maia said Jak will die on his birthday before the sun sets. If we can keep him away from spindles until then, the curse will expire.”

Damas’s eyes filled with life and Hope again and he sat up straight,” My friend! That’s a brilliant plan-”

“Hold on,” Samos said with a hint of sadness in his voice, “For this plan to work, a sacrifice must be made.”

Damas deflated slightly, “Sacrifice?”

Samos nodded, “Maia will likely have her eyes on Jak as long as he is within her reach…so in order for this plan to work, we must keep him out of her reach.”

“Where would he go?” Damas’ voice trembled, “She can go to any kingdom! There’s nowhere he can go where she cannot.”

“There is…” Samos whispered, “I will bring him to my realm…there’s a powerful magic barring her and her curses. I will keep him there until the curse has lifted, then he can return home. What say you?”

Damas was silent for a moment, turning his gaze to his sleeping son. He lifted a finger and gently stroked over one of Jak’s puffy cheeks lovingly. Damas gave a sigh and sadly looked back to Samos, “Alright…if that’s the only way.”

Damas gently hugged Jak to his chest once more before handing him over to Samos. Samos gently held the toddler against his chest and gave Damas a nod, “I swear, I won’t let anything happen to him, Damas.”

* * *

King Praxis approached the throne of Haven…where his older brother once sat. He ran a hand along the stone back, feeling how cold it had become without the warmth of a body, before taking his rightful place.

Finally…after long last…Haven was his.

“Having fun?”

Quickly, he drew his sword and thrust it towards the voice, nearly striking Maia’s throat.

The Sorceress did not even flinch, but instead gave an amused grin, “Glad you haven’t lost your edge.”

Praxis narrowed his eyes and growled, “What are you doing here?”

Maia gave a mocking pout and moped, “I thought you liked me, Praxis…after all, I’ve been noting but helpful to you.” She started to wander around the throne, “Getting rid of your brother…his wife…that Spargus brat that would’ve taken your throne once he married your nephew. Speaking of,” She stopped in front of Praxis, her expression much more serious now, “How is he? Does he remember anything?”

Praxis glowered and growled, “No…the brat didn’t even know his own name. Your magic worked…and none of the nurses recognized him either, so the cloaking spell also worked.” He clenched his fist and sat up, glaring at Maia, “But I don’t understand why we keep him alive at all! Wouldn’t it be much easier just to kill the whelp and be done with it!?”

“Touch him, and I will level your city…with you and your daughter along with it.”

Praxis went pale for a moment as Kor hobbled over to them, disguised as a decrepit old man.

Maia sighed, “Yes, it seems our monstrous friend has…plans for the former Prince of Haven. Though, I am curious as to why?”

Kor huffed, “For the same reason you kept Jak alive…I need him to grow…to mature…until he is just old enough to fulfill my plan.”

Maia rolled her eyes, “As you wish, it matters not what either of you do anyways…when I have resurrected my dear brother, this partnership is dissolved…” She turned and waved her staff around to create a flaming portal to her realm. Before she stepped inside, she turned back and purred, “…and we shall see who has the last laugh.”

Maia disappeared in a puff of smoke and just when Praxis felt he could resume his duties, Kor growled lowly and warned, “Don’t get too comfortable on that throne just yet, Praxis…we have much to discuss.”

The Metal Head Demon Lord neared the throne and Praxis began to realize that he was not a king…but rather a pawn.

* * *

And so, Damas sent Prince Jak away to be raised in the fairy kingdom, Sandover. Shortly after, Damas ordered that all spindles would be collected and destroyed. Spindles were also banned from entering Spargus.

Haven was having its own issues with Praxis in charge. The Metal Head demons began demanding half of all Haven’s wealth and stock. When Praxis tried refusing them, the hoard attacked Old Town and destroyed the entire sector. After that, Praxis never tried to go against their demands again.

The people began to suffer and Haven became even more impoverished than before the treaty.

As for the former Prince Torien, he passed by the people’s eyes as a nameless servant in the palace who soon became a city guard.

However, his charm ability remained intact, and he was able to bring joy and hope to all who needed it.

Prince Jak lived a good life in Sandover, never knowing the hardship he left behind in Spargus. The fairy folk loved him dearly and he became good friends with Samos’ advisors, Daxter and Keira. His status was kept a secret from everyone except the King and his advisors.

16 years passed, and the time of the curse’s fulfillment was but a year away…

…and this is where the story truly begins…

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I hope yall like the new story. Yeah, turns out I hit a roadblock in the creation of my ABO fic. It's still underway, I just didn't like what I had so I'm re-writing.
> 
> But hey! I had this other idea, so I decided to let it fly first! Not sure how long it'll be, but I got ideas so stay tuned!
> 
> Let me know if yall like it so far and if you have any critiques or suggestions.
> 
> BYE!!  
> \- Raven


End file.
